Nuevo inicio
by Lithuem
Summary: Necesitaba oírle, necesitaba sus risas tontas y sus acercamientos estúpidos que de sobra sabia que acabarían con un golpe. Necesitaba un poco de su luz.


Sabía de memoria el camino que estaba haciendo por las calles de esa ciudad. No justamente por ser uno que recorriera en muchas ocasiones. Sino mas bien porque llevaba días recorriendo sobre el mapa de su ordenador esa ruta una y otra vez. Las calles de día eran muy diferentes a como lo eran durante las noches de patrulla.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Una vez más para él. Otro cambio en su vida que no esperaba realmente que sucediera. Porque aunque Drake lo afirmara, lo creyera firmemente y tuviera fe ciega en ello… solo él lo hacía. Su padre estaba muerto. Eso creyó. Porque no tenía la misma fe que Drake desde luego, veía la parte más dura y oscura del mundo. La parte que conocía demasiado bien. Por eso… ¿De que servían las esperanzas en algo que no podía ser?

Pero esta vez se equivoco. Aunque con esa familia, de la que ahora formaba parte, a menudo se equivocaba.

Se obligo a levantar la vista del suelo y sacar su mente de sus propios pensamientos, al menos un poco. Porque delante suyo estaba el edificio que estaba buscando. Durante ese tiempo había estado pensando en ello pero sin dar el paso hacia delante, sin ir a ese lugar. Aunque quisiera y una vocecita, pequeña y suave, le susurrara que fuera una y otra vez.

Por eso se sabía de memoria el camino, había investigado y descubierto exactamente donde estaba. Sin ni siquiera preguntarle directamente a pesar que sabía de sobra que no le diría que no. Llegar al piso que buscaba fue lento y tranquilo, olvidándose de ascensor. Las escaleras estaban bien y aun necesitaba tiempo para eso. Pero a pesar de eso, la llegada frente a la puerta le pareció demasiado pronta. Como si la cantidad de pisos y escalones hasta ese lugar realmente fuera nula.

Clavo la mirada sobre la madera analizándola. Sabia todas y cada una de las maneras de atravesar esa simple puerta sin que el dueño la abriera para él. Todas ilegales debía decir. Pero finalmente acabo por apartar la mirada del trozo de madera para apoyarse en la pared de al lado. Poco a poco se dejo resbalar hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo. Aun dolían las heridas del último combate y sus dedos se quejaron con un grito mudo cuando los forzó a aguantar su peso.

Esos primeros días habían sido duros aunque no lo dijera. Ver a su padre de nuevo cuando era algo que había dado mas que por perdido. Otro cambio… Su padre de vuelta y él se había ido. Vuelto a esa cuidad de la que era guardián y le dejo atrás. Y estaba seguro que solo él lo sentía de esa manera.

Pero después de un año a su lado. Un año en el que cambio más de lo que hubiera podido pensar aunque nadie lo supiera. Llego a acostumbrarse a él y su presencia. A ese Batman que brillaba con luz propia y que por un tiempo, aunque nadie más que él lo supiera, había sido su luz guía en medio de la oscuridad.

Apoyo la barbilla sobre sus manos cerrando los ojos.

Y estaba tan confundido en esos momentos… que la única persona que paso por su mente no fue nadie mas que él. Nunca pensó que matar a una persona podía hacerle sentir esa cantidad de sentimientos. Eran molestos. Apretaban en su pecho subiendo por su garganta intentando hacerle gritar. Estaban ahí y dolían como nunca había dolido algo. Lo había hecho por su padre, por todo lo que el representaba. Por ese hogar que nunca tuvo y del que su padre era el centro. Si su padre no podía hacerlo… seria él quien lo hiciera. Él ya estaba manchado, roto y sucio… así que lo haría para proteger todo lo que significaba. Porque siempre, siempre había querido ser como él. Sabía tantas cosas sobre su padre gracias a su madre.

No podía evitarlo… le echaba de menos. Era su refugio, el único en el que podía pensar. Fue el primero en confiar en él, en darle una mano. El primero con el que podría decirse que abrió su corazón un poco. Pero estaba mas que seguro que ni siquiera el idiota al otro lado de esa pared lo sabia.

Necesitaba verle.

Necesitaba oírle, necesitaba sus risas tontas y sus acercamientos estúpidos que de sobra sabia que acabarían con un golpe. Necesitaba un poco de su luz.

Era curioso que tan solo diez años de vida pesaran tanto.

Pero a pesar de necesitar, de querer verle y extrañar su compañía a la que llego a acostumbrarse, ahí estaba. Sentado fuera de su apartamento, a un lado de la puerta pensando en todo y en él. Quería poder entender del todo que era esa necesidad por él. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Y no saberlo tan solo aumentaba las ganas de volver a verle.

Suspiro escondiéndose entre sus brazos. Quizás debería simplemente marcharse y punto…

Pero en el momento en el que pensó eso y se rindió a no tocar la puerta olvidándose de todo ese viaje para volver a la mansión, una mano se apoyo sobre su cabeza.

-Damian…- su voz llego de nuevo a sus oídos… y pensó mas que nunca que la había extrañado demasiado.


End file.
